The invention relates in general to a desk, more particularly for a video display unit (VDU) or computer workstations, comprising at least one vertically adjustable desk top having at least one vertical guide member, a desk frame having a vertical guide for the guide member and a spring leg disposed between the desk frame and vertically adjustable desk elements
A constant problem in the case of vertically adjustable desks is to set the desk top at the height desired at a particular time, particularly when the desk top is loaded, e.g. by a VDU or computer or typewriter or the like. In such cases the operator needs to use considerable force. The desk top is locked, after being adjusted to the desired height, by a locking brake. In order to reduce the force needed for vertical adjustment, in the case of a vertically adjustable desk, the top is braced against the desk frame by a pneumatic spring. The spring is dimensioned so that its force slightly exceeds the maximum load expected on the on the desk top. The pneumatic spring also has a locking means and an actuating lever in order to lock the spring piston and consequently the desk top in any position after vertical adjustment. This known embodiment is disadvantageous in that the pneumatic spring cannot be adapted to varying loads on the desk top. Furthermore, the vertical components of force on the vertical guide means for the desk top vary with the vertical position of the desk top. This applies particularly to the top and bottom end position thereof Consequently, the desk top is not in equilibrium in any vertical position, and the operator making a vertical adjustment must always use his own methods to compensate some part of the load on the desk top. Operation is therefore not as easy as desired, and this is the concern of the invention.